Por siempre a mi lado
by MikoBicho-chan
Summary: [One-Shot] "Ciertamente es poco tiempo, y sé que todo está arreglado. Pero no quisiera pasar mi vida al lado de otra persona, señorita… " Y fue por eso que regresó a donde la había dejado esperando todo ese tiempo... — PoppyxLao. ¡Parejas canon!


**Disclaimer: Avatar: la leyenda de Aang no me pertenece, todos los derechos reservados a sus autores. Eso sí, el fic es mío, corto manos a los plagiadores.**

Este fic participa en el reto "¡Esos son mis padres!" del Foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!

 **Por siempre a mi lado**

 _—Es hora de cenar, señorita —La mucama cerró la puerta luego de haber indicado aquello a la joven dentro de la habitación; sentada en el escritorio que tenía allí mientras escribía la respuesta a una carta. Su caligrafía era pulcra y fina, digna de la realeza. Y su belleza también lo era._

 _En aquel momento su pelo se encontraba suelto y le llegaba casi a las caderas, era negro azabache, contrarrestando mucho con su piel tan pálida como la mismísima Luna, pero acompañaba bien los ojos verdes pálidos y pequeños que adornaban su rostro. Su refinado ser era muy patente a la mirada de los demás._

 _Y todos los demás sabían que Poppy era de las familias más nobles del Reino Tierra, y que estaba en las dulces diecisiete primaveras, época en que los pretendientes comenzaban a llegar._

 _Su padre era el encargado de elegir al ideal, pero hasta entonces, la jovencita creía que jamás llevaría un velo sobre su rostro mientras caminaba al altar; pues había desistido de todos los que, hasta el momento, habían llegado. Incluso los más ricos de la ciudad fueron pateados por el hombre de la casa. Algunos extranjeros se habían quedado con las ganas de tenerla como esposa. Y ella se estaba quedando sin esperanzas._

 _Era la única hija de su padre, había nacido cuando ya sus progenitores eran grandes y sus hermanos mayores también lo eran. Su madre había fallecido hacía algunos años por causas naturales (pues su período de vida fue acortado ante unas enfermedades que la debilitaron). Sabía que era la única que quedaba en casa, la más joven, la única niña y sabía que su padre no quería dejarla ir con muchas ansias._

 _Pero la habían educado para ser una esposa eficiente y amorosa toda su vida. Si no se casaba, por capricho del mayor, toda su preparación habría resultado en vano. Y aunque en los últimos tiempos se habían notado muchos problemas entre matrimonios arreglados, era la única forma que tenía de conocer a un hombre._

 _ **..**_

 _Lao Beifong estaba completamente ofuscado. Tenía casi veinticinco años y una herencia muy grande, pero hasta entonces, con todos sus logros y la buena imagen que iba dejando al mundo de su apellido importante, no conseguía una esposa digna de merecer su compañía._

 _Llevaba años buscando pareja, sin resultados. Sus padres estaban comenzando a desesperarse, a tal punto, que su madre comenzó a escribir cartas a todos los conocidos en las ciudades vecinas y lejanas, para que le dijeran sobre posibles buenas candidatas en otros distritos, porque parecía que su hijo odiaba completamente a las vecinas._

 _—Una compañera en tu vida es muy importante. No solo te da hijos para que sigan tus pasos, realmente es esencial para que la soledad nunca te alcance —Su padre le daba ese sermón en todas las cenas familiares, él era hijo único, sentía que la soledad era pan de cada día, un pan muy necesario para poder llegar a ser más productivo con uno mismo—. La compañía de una buena dama, una prudente y refinada, es néctar vital. Te alarga la vida._

 _Lao entornaba los ojos, sin creerle una sola palabra. No tenía idea de cómo una mujer afectaba en la vida de un hombre, sus padres nunca tenían muestras de afecto en su presencia (ni siquiera a esas alturas de su edad), y aseguraba que tampoco las tenían cuando él salía de la casa por algunas horas, por miedo a que los encuentre._

 _Incluso dudaba de cómo había sido concebido. Sus mayores hasta pasaban las horas del día en habitaciones diferentes. ¿Para qué quería él una mujer, si no iba a servirle para más que darle los hijos que sus padres querían que tuviera? Era insensato atar a una joven dispuesta, a una vida sin las alegrías de un matrimonio verdadero._

 _Había muchas parejas que realmente se amaban, y le parecía certero que así fuera…_

 _ **..**_

 _Poppy podía caminar horas y horas por los enormes jardines de su hogar, recreados así para que no se sintiera encerrada en aquella mansión. Realmente su padre era muy receloso con que algo le pasara, la sobreprotegía en exceso. Pero ¿qué le importaba? No era más una señal de que la quería más que a cualquier persona en el mundo._

 _Muchas veces había creído sentir el temor de su padre por perderla, tanto por pasarle cualquier cosa como por la llegada del hombre ideal para ser su marido._

 _Y ese día los temores del dueño de casa se confirmaron; los Beifong aparcaron fuera de las puertas, presentándose con formalidad y pidiendo conocer a su tesoro en persona. Y la joven llegó a la sala con unos guardias escoltándola._

 _Los ojos de la señora Beifong, al verla, no pudieron sino mostrar un brillo excepcional._

 _—Un gusto conocerte, dulzura —le saludó, reverenciando levemente, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro—. ¿Cómo te llamas?_

 _—Poppy… —respondió quedamente. El escrutinio de los recién llegados era evidente e intenso. Y la cara de su amado padre se mostraba consternada, como si lo invadiera un lamento eterno. Éste giró su rostro en dirección a ella un momento después, irguiéndose mejor en su silla y juntando las manos sobre su regazo._

 _—Mi niña está en las mejores edades para casarse, solo que hasta el día de hoy no habíamos recibido una oferta como la suya, señores Beifong —Poppy agrandó sus ojos al escuchar a su padre._

 _La llegada de los anteriores candidatos solo había escuchado una frase: su pretendiente no es digno de mi hija. Ahora la joven entendía por qué el rostro consternado; esta familia era grande, seguramente, una opción innegable si lo que quería era su bienestar futuro; que ella estuviera en buenas manos cuando él partiera._

 _—Nuestro hijo ha estado buscando esposa durante los últimos cinco años. Es joven aún y ha logrado conseguir gran poder y renombre a nuestra familia —La joven, repentinamente, tuvo ganas de vomitar por los nervios de la situación. Definitivamente había escuchado del poder y el renombre que aquella familia tenía, y de cómo el único hijo de ésta parecía saber llevar las riendas mejor que su propio padre._

 _Unos guardias entraron en custodia de un hombre más joven que los presentes, pero eran algo notables los años que le sacaba. Se inclinó ante su padre y después ante ella, gesto que correspondió al darse cuenta, puesto que había quedado igual de tildada por los nervios al verlo pasar._

 _—Es un gusto conocer al jefe de una de las familias más importantes aquí —añadió, dirigiéndose al padre de la muchacha—. Y un gusto ver a tan hermosa joven._

 _Ella desvió la mirada, sin mucho gesto ante la observación. La verdad era que Lao no esperaba encontrar a una joven de tal porte elegante y rostro bellísimo en la primera casa que se dirigiera. Pero allí estaba una luz resplandeciente alrededor de la figura esbelta, con cabellos negros y ojos verdes._

 _Cortejarla sería un gusto. Y el simple hecho de pensar en ello, sumado a la idea de lograr hacerla sonreír, le instó de una emoción bastante grande, porque algo en su interior se lo gritaba: ella debía ser su esposa. Porque ninguna otra había logrado, ni lograría, impresionarlo de tal forma._

 _ **..**_

 _—Tengo diecisiete años —contestó a su pregunta con tal formalidad que comenzó a dudar de sus primeras impresiones. Poppy no dejaba de frotarse las manos y acomodar su pelo tras sus orejas en gestos de puro nerviosismo. No tenía otra forma de evitar empezar a hablar sin parar._

 _Porque la verdad era que de señora elegante tenía pocas señas. Era muy charlatana y le encantaba pasarla bien, de cualquier forma y con pequeñas cosas. Era raro no verla sonreír la mayoría del tiempo._

 _—Es notable que te encuentras en la flor de la juventud —aclamó Lao, ya quedándose sin más que preguntar—. Cuéntame de tu vida en este lugar._

 _—Pues… —Ella mostró el asomo de una sonrisa, al haber sido instada a hablar, salía un poco de sí al aire—. Nací aquí, mis padres no me esperaban. Tenían tres hijos, con sus vidas hechas, ellos eran grandes. No creían que llegarían a tener otro hijo, mucho menos que fuera una mujer._

 _—¿No querían que lo fueras?_

 _—¡Oh, no! No les importaba qué fuera a ser y, de hecho, fueron muy felices cuando supieron que era una niña. Solo lamentaron el estar tan fuera de estado para terminar de complacerme. Ya se encontraban cerca de los cincuenta, mi padre incluso es mayor que mi madre. El que yo naciera lo volvió un loco sobreprotector —rió divertida por su explicación, retractándose avergonzada al encontrarse con la mirada del hombre sobre ella—. Disculpe mi forma de hablar…_

 _—En lo absoluto. Se ve que la vida con sus padres ha sido mil veces mejor que la mía._

 _—Lo lamento mucho. Igual no es cordial hablar así de un mayor._

 _—No están aquí para escucharnos —Le guiñó un ojo en señal de complicidad, Poppy no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente y llevar delicadamente una mano a sus labios, en busca de ocultar la risa. Lao se detuvo y ella también lo hizo, quedando de frente uno al otro, él le sujetó las manos entre las propias, llevándolas hacía su rostro para besar el dorso de una—. Eres realmente encantadora._

 _La joven no pudo evitar un sonrojo mayor, acompañado de una sonrisa completamente tímida y retraída._

 _ **..**_

 _Poppy estaba impaciente._

 _Las últimas tres semanas él había venido a verla día por medio casi religiosamente. Y en la última visita le había pedido perdón y dicho que debía hablar a solas con su padre (justo cuando lo llamó al jardín para la caminata matutina, donde ella esperaba con ansias que se sentaran en el banco más alejado, así Lao tomaba su mano y ella se permitía recargarse en su hombro, mientras el atardecer los envolvía por unos minutos)._

 _Sabía que había llegado a quererlo de cierto modo. No a grandes rasgos, pero sí como un amigo que la trataba realmente como a una dama ejemplar. Los días que pasaron juntos le dieron una mirada al futuro compartido, y éste no se veía mal en lo absoluto. Tenerlo como un compañero no era incómodo ni le parecía molesto._

 _Estaba segura de que llegaría a quererlo de verdad, incluso llegar a sentirle un cariño excepcional. Era un buen hombre y le gustaba muchísimo, después de todo. Hasta el punto de hacerla sentir una niña enamorada de un ser platónico. Además él había tenido la cortesía de acercarse de forma más discreta, sin ir directamente a la propuesta._

 _Sería bastante malo perderlo._

 _—Hace unos días hablé con tu padre._

 _Él había llegado apenas hacia unos segundos, no terminó de saludarlo cuando comentó aquello._

 _Se veía diez años más joven con el entusiasmo que mostraba su cara._

 _—¿En serio? —indagó ella. Sintió pronto un enorme retorcijón de emociones nerviosas subir desde su estómago a la garganta. Era obvia e inminente la situación._

 _—¿Quisieras casarte conmigo? —finalmente cuestionó._

 _El tiempo se detuvo. No supo por cuánto._

 _El asentimiento de su cabeza fue instantáneo, mostrando una sonrisa igual de emocionada que la de Lao Beifong, sintiendo que le daban ganas de saltar por todos lados de la contentura que la invadía, dando chillidos. Pero se contuvo, incluso la respiración, cuando él tomó su delicada mano izquierda y le colocó el anillo, sujetándosela después entre las propias, para llevarla al pecho del lado donde estaba su corazón._

 _—Ciertamente es poco tiempo, y sé que todo está arreglado. Pero no quisiera pasar mi vida al lado de otra persona, señorita…_

 _Ella se conmovió intensamente, hasta el punto de comenzar a sentir sus pestañas húmedas por las lágrimas. Agachó la cabeza para no mostrarse así de débil. Lao la elevó con una de sus manos en el mentón. Ella era hermosísima, una persona creada para ser de las mejores compañeras sentimentales. No dudaba de que cumpliera con su nueva responsabilidad a cabalidad._

Y fue por eso que, después de años dejándola sola en el pueblo donde su hija había nacido y crecido, para después huir, volvió.

Porque ver a Toph después de tanto tiempo le había removido las fibras de padre receloso y estricto. Notar cómo ella podía crecer sin dificultades, pese a la ceguera que tanto había resguardado del mundo, le hizo notar el error de dejar a su esposa a la espera. En parte, cuando su niña lo reconoció en aquella oficina, y después de casi morir aplastados por las rocas de las minas, terminó por entender muchas cosas.

Una parte de su ser jamás habría querido dejarla ir, verla crecer libremente le resultaba una tortura. ¿Cómo dejar partir a una criatura que sigues desde sus primeros latidos, sus primeros pasos? No solo era cuestión de la ceguera, Lao sabía que aún normal, jamás hubiera permitido su partida con el Avatar.

—Los hijos se van, Lao. Mi padre incluso me dejó ir para que sea tu esposa, él que siempre me retuvo y me amó tanto. Entiende que no es Toph la que se quedará por siempre a tu lado.

Ella le había dicho aquellas palabras el día que la dejó allí esperando, las que apenas ahora recapitulaba y analizaba, cuando la carreta aparcaba fuera de la mansión Beifong. Con su partida, había provocado el llanto de su esposa por primera vez en todos los años que llevaban juntos. Todo por no querer escucharla.

No esperaba que lo recibiera de buena forma.

Al verla salir, ella parecía expectante por su llegada. Entusiasta, incluso con ganas de recibirlo entre sus brazos. Pero se detuvo abruptamente al verlo.

—Creí que eras Toph —le comentó cuando estuvieron en el recibidor, en explicación de su comportamiento. Lao se sintió indefenso, completamente extraviado ante su mirada, que parecía tener una decepción de aspecto duradero, como la eternidad. —Es un gusto volver a tenerlo en casa.

La formalidad bien pudo acabar con sus ganas de pedir disculpas.

—Ella me encontró mientras trabajaba en las minas —Creyó que aquella noticia la haría mostrar al menos una pizca de la alegría que tenía hasta ante de irse, pero solo la vio asentir e intentar seguir con su camino—. Poppy, realmente lo lamento mucho.

Se detuvo, girándose para verlo de frente. Parecía haberse ablandado o sentido sorprendida por su disculpa y forma de llamarla, mostrándose en espera de que continuara hablando si lo iba a hacer.

—Tenías razón —suspiró—. Sobre el sacrificio de tu padre por dejarte ir, porque es verdad que yo no quería dejar que nuestra hija se fuera, sin importar su ceguera, y realmente es un sacrificio permitir que siga su camino sin mí. También sobre el hecho de que es normal que los niños se vayan, que hay que dejarlos ser. Y que no son ellos los que se quedan con uno para siempre…

Se acercó hasta ella, que contenía las lágrimas en sus ojos verdes mientras lo miraba como una niña; acusadora, con un "te lo dije, torpe" bien claro, aunque ella jamás se lo diría directamente.

—Por algo me decidí a elegir una compañera, y por eso te elegí como esposa, porque quería que fueras tú quien estuviera por siempre conmigo.

Poppy llevó ambas manos a cubrir su rostro, dejando salir el llanto. Lao la rodeó con sus brazos, queriendo llorar también, pero guardándoselo bien hondo. Era, quizá, la muestra de afecto más grande que se mostraban de forma espontánea. El hombre le secó las lágrimas con sus pulgares, y pudo ver tras ellas cómo volvía esa mirada llena de cariño y alegría.

Hay un momento en la vida, en que el deslumbre conmociona. En que hay una pregunta oculta que todo el tiempo estuvo esperando a salir…

Porque claro que se nace para ver partir a los niños, ver cómo se alejan para continuar por su propio rumbo. Pero ¿realmente se nace listo para ver partir a ese compañero que nunca te abandonó durante el proceso?

 **Fin.**

 **Tenía muchísimas ganas de escribir sobre un Lao arrepentido. La verdad es que desde que leí ese comic donde se reencuentra con Toph, no dejé de pensar en Poppy.**

 **Siempre se vio tan devota a su esposo e hija, que la idea de que quedase sola (después de ser como mostrar que era) me dio rabia. XD Él tenía que volver entonces y decirle: ¡PERDÓNAME POR SER TAN INGRATO!**

 **Aunque claro que no podía ponerlo directamente así, o no habría historia. XD Perdonen el flashback gigante, espero que no haya sido denso, intenté aminorarlo… es la primera vez que escribo sobre ellos (creo que la última también xD), así que si leyeron, un comentario no estaría mal…**

 **¡Dejen sus reviews! Besos y abrazos.**


End file.
